Stargate SG1- Sam szülinapja
by emiliasgl
Summary: Megjegyzés: A történet a 8. évad vége után és a 9. évad előtt játszódik. Rövid ismertető: Samnek születésnapján is dolgoznia kell...


Sam szülinapja

Hétfő hajnal 4:15 Sam háza

Kint még sötét volt, csak néhány beszűrődő fényfoszlány csillant vissza a szobában levő tárgyakról. Halk susogás s vízcseppek sokasága vágódott neki az ablaknak, s csordult lefelé tovább. Zuhogott.  
Egy szőke nő fordul meg oldalára s egy mély lélegzetet vétel után hunyorogva nyitja ki szemét. Az óra piros számjegyei pár másodpercig még mosódottnak hatottak, majd lassan kirajzolódott a pontos idő. Fejét visszafordítva a párnára próbált kicsit pihenni. Hallotta a kinti időjárás zúgását, ahogy a szél neki-neki csapta a sűrű vízfoszlányokat az ablaknak. Félálomban még egyszer az órára pillantott. 4:30 állapította meg. Nem volt kedve még felkelni, majd hirtelen a tegnap esti események zúgtak a fejében.

...

_Épp, hogy elkezdődött a film, megcsörrent a telefon. Sam megfordult, hogy megállapítsa, hol is hagyta legutóbb a mobilját. Kicsit nyűgösen állapította meg, hogy a konyhában hagyta. S a hangja után arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy fontos lehet, hiszen már fél perce megállás nélkül csörög az étkezőben. Kicsit kedvetlenül nyúlt a távirányító után, s állította meg a DVD lejátszón a filmet. A kezében levő pattogatott kukoricás tálat a maga előtt levő kis asztalra tette le, ahol a hideg sör pihent. A sör mindig a csapattal való emlékeket idézte fel számára. Felállt. Elindult a hang felé, ami még mindig csörgött. A konyhaasztalon meg is lett a csörgés kiindulópontja. A képernyőjére nézve az ismerős név láttán gyorsan kapta fel a készüléket s szólt bele:_

- Szia Deniel! Mi a baj? - kérdezte kicsit izgatottan.

- Szia Sam! Bocs, hogy most zavarlak. Csak arról lenne szó, hogy Jack megkért, hogy szóljak, ha holnap bírsz gyere be minél előbb, mert holnap estére kellene annak az energiatároló valaminek a tesztje...tudod, amit múlt héten hoztuk...

- Tudom...- vágott bele Sam.

- Ok...Jack holnap kora délelőtt indul egy megbeszélésre, ami elég fontosnak tűnt. S mondta mire visszatér az eredmény legyen az asztalán. - fejezte be a hallottakból Jackson.

- Rendben Deniel. Holnap amilyen korán csak tudok bemegyek. - felelte.

- Kösz! Szia! - hangzottak Deniel utolsó szavai.

- Szia! - válaszolt, majd lerakva a telefont az előbbi helyére egy pillantást vetett a kinti világra az ablakon keresztül.

Sóvárogna indult vissza a nappaliba a televíziója elé, hogy megnézhesse azt a filmet, amit már két hete kikölcsönzött, de eddig még sajnos nem jutott rá ideje, hogy megnézze. Igaz, két hete nem is volt itthon. Sok dolog volt a Parancsnokságon, amit el kellett intéznie. Hát erre a hétvégére is csak nagy nehezen sikerült kikönyörögnie a szabadnapokat. Visszaérve a nappaliba lehuppant a kanapéra és kezébe véve az előbb lerakott tálat a távirányító után nyúlt.  


4:45

Bár legszívesebben tovább aludt volna, lassan letúrta magáról a takaróját, s lassan felült. A félhomályban egy ásítás után megdörzsölte a szemeit. Az ablakra pillantva látta, hogy még mindig esik. Az órájára nézett, majd felállt. Egy nyújtózás után megszólalt.

- Boldog szülinapot Sam! - motyogta, majd elindult a fürdő felé.

A felkapcsolt világítás még kicsit bántotta a szemét, de gyorsan megmosdott, ami felfrissítette. A törülköző után nyúlt, majd megtörölte arcát. Ezután már tisztán látott. A tükörbe nézve pár pillanatig elmerengett a tükörképén. Még egy év. Milyen gyorsan is múlt el megint...  
Gyorsan felocsúdott a pillanatból, majd elment zuhanyozni.

5:04

Gyors reggeli készülődés, majd újra a szobájában találta magát. A ruhásszekrényben kutatott valami ruha után. Bár szeretett volna valami szépet felhúzni, hiszen születésnapja volt, rájött inkább valami egyszerűbbet vesz fel, hiszem ilyen korán senki sem látja, és a bázison mikor megérkezik úgyis át kell húznia a munkaruháját. Vagyis jelenleg időveszteség lenne az egész. Mikor felöltözött, magához vette a mobilját, majd elindult kifelé. Az ebédlőasztalon ott volt egy bontatlan ajándék. Tegnap délután kapta testvérétől. Várt pár pillanatig, majd odament és kicsomagolta.

- A munka várhat még pár percet. - mondta halkan.

Egy szép új képet kapott. Szép virágokat ábrázolt a mű, de mögötte egy bolygót vélt felfedezni. Elmosolyodott. Testvére mindig is tudta, hogy mennyire szereti az univerzum béli dolgokat és a virágokat. Hát így egy teljesen személyre szóló ajándékkal kedveskedett neki. Örült az ajándéknak. Nézte még pár percig, majd elindult kifelé. Közben a legújabb ajándéka helyét kereste a falon. Mielőtt kiért volna az ajtón, elvett egy esernyőt, és a kocsikulcsot is leakasztotta a kulcstartó dobozáról. Miközben kinyitotta az ajtót kintről megcsapta a hideg esős levegő, ami fel is frissítette ilyen korán a még ébredező nőt. Az autó felé sétálva vigyázott, mert elég sok eső esett és nem szeretett volna belelépni egy nagyobb tócsába. Beülve az autóba elindult. Az utca még kihalt volt, s a környék is csak később fog ébredezni. Hétfő reggel van, egy idő után miután monoton útszakaszokon járt az ajándéka helyét kereste tovább. Végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy többet érne, ha bevinné a laborjába és kiakasztaná a falra. Úgyis egész héten ott van, és most is csak két hét után sikerült hazavergődnie. Bár, ha véletlen adódna egy kozmikus vészhelyzet, akkor lehet még tovább lesz távol.  
A munkára gondolt. Elég korán volt még, és sok kedve sem volt igazából hozzá. Valamiért, lehet az idő tette, vagy az, hogy a kötelessége megint elrángatta. De inkább valami más bántotta, vagy inkább valaki...

Lassan befordult a vaskerítésen, majd egy igazoltatás után behajtott a parkolóba. Mikor kiszállt, meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy az eső már csak szitál. Elindult befelé.

- Jó reggelt! - szólalt meg mosolyogva.

- Jó reggelt Carter alezredes! Ilyen korán? - kérdezte az őr.

- Igen. Ma még sok dolgom van, és szeretnék minél előbb végezni. - fejezte be, egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.

Beszállva a liftbe a megfelelő emelet kiválasztása után egyhangúan telt el a pár másodperc. Kilépve a liftből csak az őrök voltak a helyükön. Biccentett feléjük, majd folytatta útját. Az öltözők felé indult, s közben vetett egy pillantást a mobiljára. Negyed óra és őrségváltás állapította meg. Az öltözőben senki sem volt. Csend uralta a helységet. A többiek szekrénye érintetlen volt. Deniel csak később jön ma, mert egy tudományos konferenciára hivatalos, amire már egész múlt héten készült. Teal'c még nincs a bázison, hisz a szabad Jaffák nagygyűlést szerveztek, de lehet a hétvégére mégiscsak visszajött. O'Neill. Hát mióta tábornok lett, azóta is meghagyta szekrényét. Talán nosztalgiából, talán mert néha napján arra számított, hogy újra belevetheti magát a világ megmentésébe, persze velük együtt. Miközben öltözött felidézett régi emlékeket. Jó volt visszagondolni arra a sok dologra ami velük történt. Velük... Velük még sem történt semmi. Bár mind a ketten tudták amit csak ketten tudtak. A pillantásaik már mindent tisztán elárultak. Már nem volt kedve tettetni, nem volt ereje hozzá. Túl sokáig játszotta meg érzéseit mindenki előtt. De ez a szemmel látható őszinteség mégsem oldott meg semmit sem. Ugyanúgy voltak mind eddig. Nagyjából sehogy...  
Kilépve az ajtón elindult a laborja felé. Az ajtóba évre csak a kintről beszűrődő fény jelentett egy halvány ösvényt a sötétségben. Megkereste a villanykapcsolót, majd felkapcsolta. Egy mély lélegzetvétel után körülnézett. Odament az íróasztalához, lehajolt a számítógéphez, majd bekapcsolta. Leült, s nézett maga elé. Elővett egy papírt és egy ceruzát. Ráírta valamit. Oldalra fordulva megpillantotta a szerkezetet. Ásított egyet. Nem tudta, de ma valahogy eléggé fáradtnak érezte magát. Felállt, s a kávégéphez sétált. Belerakta a kévét, és a vizet. Bekapcsolta. Még főtt a reggeli ébresztőnek szánt ital, hallotta, ahogy a számítógép bekapcsolt. Lassan kezdheti a munkát. A kávét miután elkészült, beleöntötte a csészébe. Visszament és leült. A kávét lerakta a számítógép monitorja mellé. Egy üzenet jelent meg a képernyőn. Három új e-mailt kapott.

-

Feladó: Dr. Tim Sanders asztrofizikus  
Címzett: Samantha Carter alezredes  
Tárgy: Félévi értékelés

_Üdvözlöm Carter alezredes!_

Az 51-es körzet félévi értékelése sikeresen zárult. Minden idegen technológia megfelelően van nyilvántartva.  
Nem hiányzik semmi sem a raktárakból. Minden rendben van.  
További minden jót!

Tim Sanders 

-

Feladó: Dr. Deniel Jackson  
Címzett: Samantha Carter alezredes  
Tárgy: Fordítás

_Szia Sam!_

Bocs, de nem sikerült megcsinálom a fordítást! De, majd ha visszajöttem megcsinálom!  
Még egyszer bocs a késésért, tudod a készülődés kicsit elhúzódott...

Deniel 

-

Feladó: Jack O'Neill tábornok  
Címzett: Samantha Carter alezredes  
Tárgy: Elemzés

_Üdv Carter!_

Remélem Denielnek sikerül majd beszélnie magával. Kérem csinálja meg annak a szerkezetnek, amit a PH...na tudja, amit visszahoztak , annak az elemzését hétfőn minél előbb.

Kösz!

O'Neill 

Felállt, majd helyet csinált a szerkezetnek. Sok gomb nem volt rajta. Bár is semmit sem látott. A laptopját a másik asztalról elvette, majd bekapcsolta. Pár szerszámot, és különböző kulcsokat keresett. Újból helyet foglalt a széken és elkezdte az elemzést. Lassan belemerült a munkába. Bár nem tudta mi is lehet a szerkezet, amit ugye első feltételezések alapján valamiféle energiatárolónak, akkumulátornak gondoltak. Sugárzásmérés. Semmi különös. Egyéb kibocsátás mérése. Ismételten normális. Sam felállt, majd a másik oldalára ment az asztalnak. Keresett pár kábelt, és csipeszt. Egy mérőműszert is elvett. Összeállította a mérőműszert, az egyik csatlakozót a számítógéphez csatlakoztatta, majd belekezdett egy kicsit hosszadalmasabb elemzésbe. Újra leült. A program végezte a számításokat. Sam kicsit csalódott volt, hogy Denielnek nem sikerült megcsinálni a fordítást. Könnyebb lett volna úgy kivizsgálni a szerkezetet, hogy legalább tudná mit csinál, vagy mit kellene, hogy csináljon. Így mindent el kellett végeznie amit csak tud. És hát alig van rá több mint tíz órája. Jobb esetben kicsit többet is ki tudna könyörögni a tábornoktól. Segítséget kérni nem akart, annyira nem sürgős, bár is majdcsak meglesz, és a többi tudósnak is van elég munkája. Gondolkodott. Szétnézett a laborban, s azon kívül, hogy a dolgai kisebb káosz szerűen terültek el a helységben, talált egy jó helyet a szülinapi ajándékának. Tőle jobbra volt egy szabadabb falfelület, ahol épp jól nézett volna ki a kép. Elmosolyodott. Kortyolt a kávéjából, amiből már nem volt sok a bögrében. Az illata is üdítően hatott rá.

8: 12

A számítógép kijelzőjén az idő egyre csak lassabban telt mint azt Carter gondolta volna, bár a másodperceknek van egy üteme,de az most valahogy lelassulni látszott. Sam az órájára nézve megállapította, hogy a kantin már nyitva, hát elindult reggelizni. Felállt az asztaltól, de még egy pillantást vetett a képernyőre. Felvette a bögréjét, majd kifelé menet a kávéfőző mellé tette. Még nem volt nagy nyüzsgés a folyosókon, de sok ember most érkezett csak meg. Megállapítása az emberek civil ruhájából következett. Beérve a kantinba pár katona volt bent, és két tudós. Kávé és egy sonkás szendvics volt a reggeli, és persze az elmaradhatatlan kehely alakú pohárban levő zselé. Leült az egyik asztalhoz és elkezdett reggelizni. Kicsit korán volt még, a nagy kantini roham majd kilenc és tíz óra körül várható. Elgondolkodott a kávéját kortyolgatva.  
Miután Anubisznak vége, és a hatalmi harcok már nem olyan erősek a goa'uldok között, és a replikátorok is a múlté már, valahogy egyhangúbban teltek a napok a bázis falain belül. Most volt idő az elmaradt jelentések befejezésére. Elmosolyodott, mert eszébe jutott O'Neill arca mikor a sok jelentés ott roskad az íróasztalán és neki mindet át kellene néznie. Nem szerette a papírmunkát, de a tábornoki pozíció most mégis megkövetelte tőle. A tudósoknak jut ideje a szerkezetek kivizsgálását, szimulációk, papírmunkák befejezését is elintézni. Ahogy így ült valami nyugtalanság vette át a hatalmat a szíve felett. Szétnézett. Ennek az oka egy régebbi beszélgetés volt Deniellel.

-

_-Szia Sam! - mosolyodott el a férfi mikor Carter belépett az ajtón._

- Szia Deniel! - válaszolt, majd közelebb lépett hozzá, közben figyelte mit csinál barátja.

- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Jackson, s közben figyelmét a számítógép képernyője kötötte le, amit a nő nem tudott nem észrevenni.

- Jól - válaszolta szűkszavúan, majd Deniel mellé érve megpillantott egy levelet.

- Ez mi? - kérdezte kíváncsian, bár előérzete valami bajt sugallt.

- Hát...ez. - nézett rá a férfi s tekintetében valami fontosat sugalló pillantás telepedett meg. Vett egy mély levegőt és megszólalt. - Kérlek ülj le.

Sam kicsit meglepődött Deniel elsőre nézve túlzott formaságán és titkolózásán. Carter leült a székre s figyelmesen nézett rá.

- Tudod Sam, mióta Anubis eltűnt a rossz fiúk közül és a Jaffák lázadása is sikeres, a goa'uldok lassan veszítenek...és már nagyjából minden rendben megy a galaxisban, gondolkodtam...

- Ennek köze van ahhoz a levélhez ugye? - nézett rá.

- Igen. Tudod mióta Teal'c sok időt tölt Dakarán és próbálják az új Jaffa nemzettséget létrehozni nem sokat tölt itt. Érthető, hisz mondhatni kulcsfontosságú tagjaként vesz részt a gyűléseken. Sokat tanult tőlünk, és így jobban tudja átlátni azt az űrt amit a goa'uldok veresége okozott.

- Értem. De mi köze ennek a levélhez? - kezdett türelmetlenkedni a nő.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy elmegyek. - mondta ki a férfi, de még mielőtt folytathatta volna tovább Sam közbevágott.

- El?! - nézett rá. - Mégis hová? Mint civil akarsz most nekivágni a nagyvilágnak és itt hagyni mindent?

- Nem Sam! Nem a Földről van szó! - próbálta kicsit lehiggasztani a nőt kinek szemében látta a meglepődöttségest és a fájdalmat. - Tudod, hogy nem tudnák olyan életet folytatni, ami nem kapcsolódik ide. Nekem már ez az életem. Igen, elmegyek.

- Mikor indulsz? - Samet már csak az érdekelte mikor megy el barátja.

- Még nem tudom. De hamarosan. - felelte a férfi - amennyiben engedélyt kapok és a hajó is visszatér. Már rég óta vágytam rá, hát most megyek Atlantiszra.

- Értem. - felelte a nő s látszott, hogy miután megtudta, hogy Deniel úgymond nem vág neki a nagyvilágnak, csak Atlantiszra megy megnyugodott. Már ha a Pegazus nem egy távoli hely...

- Hát...- elmosolyodott- Akkor jó készülődést.

- Kösz. - felelte a férfi is.

- Azért hiányozni fogsz.- állt fel Sam majd megölelte Denielt.

- Ti is hiányozni fogtok! - felelte a férfi, majd hozzátette - De még nem indulok rögtön.  


Samnek nem is az fájt a leginkább, hogy barátja elmegy, hanem a tudata annak, hogy nem csak Deniel gépén lapult egy elkezdett levél. Még mielőtt megtudta volna, hogy a férfi elmegy a másik, távoli galaxisba, az Ő gépén is volt egy levél. Ennyi év távlatából nézve fájdalmas volt a gondolat, hogy a CSK-1 széthullóban van. Teal'c Dakarán tölti ideje nagy részét, Deniel elmegy Atlantiszra...Ő pedig még őrizgeti kicsit az áthelyezéséről szóló levelet az 51-es körzet kapcsán. Talán nosztalgiából, talán csak fájdalom miatt nem adta még át. Valami történt, mert hirtelen megszólalt a riadó. Sam felkapta a fejét, s hirtelen újra a valóság keretein beül volt.

- Nem tervezett aktivitás! - hallatszott a hangosbemondón.

Gondolta csak egy csapat érkezik vissza előbb, hát ült tovább. Ám a következő pillanatban valami mást is hallani vélt.

- Carter alezredest várják az irányítórészlegen! Sürgős!

Sam felpattant majd sietősebb tempóban lépkedve indult el. Nem tudta mi történhetett, de valahogy ma nem volt kedve rossz fiúkkal harcolni. Beérve a technikai részlegre Walter már várt rá.

- Mi történet? - kérdezte.

- A CSK-12 nem tud átjönni a kapun. - ismertette a helyzetet a tárcsázómester - Beragadt az írisz.

- Hogy, hogy beragadt? - nézett értetlenül Sam a mellette ülő férfire, akinek a tekintetéből látta, hogy Ő is értetlenül áll a dolog előtt.

Leült a számítógép elé és a programban nézett át pár rutint, és modult. Bár semmi jelét nem találta rendellenességnek, az írisz nem mozdult.

- Mégis mi lehet a probléma? - nézett Walter rá.

- Nem tudom. A program szerint minden rendben. - mondta Sam majd az aktív Csillagkapura meredt előtte a zárt írisszel.

- Hmmm...Lehet valami hardver probléma. - majd felállt.

- Mit mondjak a csapatnak? - nézett rá Walter.

- Majd én beszélek velük. - majd megnyomta a hangosbeszélő gombját.

- CSK-12 hallanak? Itt Carter alezredes!

- Halljuk alezredes! - hallatszott a hang.

- Valami miatt nem nyílik az írisz. Ellenséges fenyegetés alatt állnak? - kérdezte Sam és remélte, hogy a válasz nem lesz, hogy az ügy ennél jobban ne bonyolódjon.

- Nem alezredes! Csak előbb akartunk visszamenni a Parancsnokságra. - jött a válsz, mitől Sam megkönnyebbült.

- Rendben, ez jó hír. Ha bírnak kérem tárcsázzanak egy óra múlva és meglátjuk mire jutunk addig az írisszel. - mondta Sam.

- Rendben alezredes! Akkor egy óra múlva újra próbálkozunk! CSK-12 vége.

A rádió hangja elcsendesedett. Sam Walterra nézett ki a nő tekintetéből értette, s lekapcsolta a kaput.

- Akkor én szólok a technikusoknak, hogy nézzék át a kaput és az íriszt is. - jelentette ki Walter.

- Rendben. Kösz! Én addig folytatom a kivizsgálást, O'Neill tábornok az eredményeket ma délutánra kérte. - fejezte be Sam, majd biccentett Walter felé és elindult vissza a laborjába.

Sam belépett a laborba és a laptopja felé vette az irányt. Még pár perc kell a befejezésig állapította meg, majd körbenézett. Valamit keresett az egyik asztalon, mikor egy ismerős arc jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Teal'c! - lepődött meg Carter.

- Carter alezredes! Örülök, hogy látlak! - mondta férfi kin Jaffa ruha volt.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak! - mosolygott a nő.

A Jaffa tett pár lépést befelé, kezei hátra voltak kulcsolva, bár is Sam úgy látta.

- Samantha Carter én egy fontos ügyben jöttem hozzád. - jelentette ki.

Sam kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rá és közelebb ment.

- Mi lenne az? Elég sürgős lehet. - mondta, majd várta a férfi válaszát.

- Boldog születésnapot jöttem kívánni! - majd kezét előre téve egy szobrot nyújtott át Samnek.

- Ó...- lepődött meg Sam - Nagyon köszönöm Teal'c! - megölelte a férfit.

- Remélem elnyeri tetszésedet. - mosolygott.

- Igen nagyon szép - nézte forgatva a szobrot Sam. - Mit ábrázol?

- Ez egy termékenységszobor.- felelte a férfi higgadtan.

- Hú...- akadt el Sam szava hirtelen. - Hát...Nagyon érdekes. Még nem láttam ilyet. Köszönöm!

Teal'c nem mozdult, csak nézte a nőt, ki épp az asztalára tette az ajándékot.

- És, hogy vagy Teal'c? - kérdezte.

- Azért is jöttem, hogy elköszönjek...

Sam hirtelen hátrafordult, s szíve összeszorult.

- Hogy, hogy elköszönni? - nézett rá.

- Elhagyom a Taurit és visszamegyek Dakarára. Most, hogy már csitulni látszik a hatalmi űrben zajló viaskodás, szüksége van rám a Jaffa tanácsnak, és a létrejövő új Jaffa nemzettségnek. - mondta Teal'c.

- Értem...- mondta halkan Sam, szemében könny gyűlt. - Hát mégis igaz.- mondta magában szomorúan.

- Deniel Jacksontól és O'Neill tábornoktól már tegnap elbúcsúztam. - folytatta.

- Mikor indulsz? - kérdezte Sam.

- Ma minél hamarabb. - nézett rá Teal'c, s fejét mozgatva mérte fel Samet, ahogy leplezi könnyeit.

- Akkor te is elmész...- mondta a nő s felemelve fejét a férfire nézett.

- Ki megy még el? - nézett rá.

- Deniel...- nyögte ki, s már nem bírta tovább tartani könnyeit.

Teal'c nem számított rá, de megrendítette a nő fájdalma. Közelebb ment hozzá, majd átölelte.

- Nem kell félned Cater alezredes! Találkozunk majd még a jövőben! - próbálta megnyugtatni a nőt.

- Hiányozni fogsz! - szipogva mondta Sam, majd elengedték egymást.

- A Tauri is hiányozni fog. - felelte a Jaffa.

- De, tudod, hogy valami gond van az írisszel.- váltott tudományosabb hangvételre Sam.

- Igen. A Prometheusz lassan indul, elvisznek Dakarára. - mondta Teal'c.

- Az jó...- mondta a nő.

- Ha nem haragszol, elmennék még pár dolgot összepakolni. - nézett rá a férfi.

- Persze! Jó utat! Sok sikert Dakarán az új Jaffa nemzettséggel! - mondta Sam.

Teal'c bólintott, majd távozott. Sam nem bírta sokáig. Ahogy a férfi elhagyta a labort, lerogyott a székre és elkeseredett sírás vette át rajta az uralmat. Nem számított arra, hogy Teal'c ilyen gyorsan fogja itt hagyni a Parancsnokságot. Úgy érezte mindenki elhagyta. Bár tisztában volt vele, hogy nem bántani akarták ezzel, de neki nagyon fájt a dolog. A szoborra nézett majd elmosolyodott. Kicsit jobb kedvre derítette az ajándék látványa. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Teal'c egyszer egy termékenységi szoborral állít majd be a születésnapjára. Keresett az egyik fiókjában papírszerbkendőt és megtörölte szemét és orrát. Vett egy mély lélegzetet. A szerkezettel kellene foglalkoznia, jutott eszébe.  
A számítógép már végzett az előbbi munkával. Sam a kapott adatokat nézte. Bár még most sem tudta pontosan megállapítani mi lehet a szerkezet igazából. Abban biztos volt, hogy energiát tárol, de hogy mi célból, azt még nem tudta. Volt még pár szimulációs programja, hát gondolta azokat is átfuttatja, hátha azok találnak pár érdekes dolgot. A laptopján el is kezdte a munkát. Kis idő elmúlása után odafordult a másik számítógép képernyője felé és előkeresett rajta valamit. Pár percig mereven nézte a képernyőt. A levél, amit az áthelyezése miatt írt, ott volt a szeme előtt. Már csak Ő alkotta a CSK-1-et. És Ő lesz az utolsó is aki elhagyja. Levelét kinyomtatta, s aláírta. Hamarosan átadja majd O'Neill tábornoknak. Jacknek...milyen más lenne minden, ha Ők ketten...De...Semmi...Még a programok futottak, Samnek eszébe jutott az a nap mikor Jack mindenkit elhívott pecázni. Azt hitte az lesz élete legszebb napja, de valahogy nem az volt...

-

_Ő és Jack már a székben ülve pecáztak mikor Deniel és Teal'c megérkezett._

- Hé! Srácok! - hallatszott Deniel hangja a ház mellől - Meghoztuk a sört! - majd Teal'cel letették.

- Kösz! - mosolygott Jack.

Léptek hallatszottak, Teal'c közeledett. O'Neill mögött megállt.

- O'Neill! Sikerült már halat fogni? - kérdezte.

- Még nem Teal'c! Még nem! - Sejtelmesen mosolygott Samre, aki viszonozta. - De ami késik nem múlik. - újabb Jack féle vigyor Samre.

Sam ezt máshogy értette és szíve hevesebben kezdett verni. Szinte zavarban érezte magát, de gyorsan elterelte tekintetét a tábornokról, és a tó felé irányította.

Deniel is odaért.

- Jack! Addig amíg nem fogtok halat...- nézett szét - Addig én előkészítem a sütőt és a marhahúst.

- Ok! A konyhában megtalálod a dolgokat! Remélem semmit se felejtettem el. - mondta a férfi.

Pár pillanat múlva Sam és Jack újra egyedül maradtak. Szinte meg sem mertek pisszenni. Sam törte meg a csendet.

- Uram... Én szeretnék beszélni valamiről...- kezdett bele.

- Carter! Később! - szinte elutasító volt a férfi hangja.

Sam ekkor ijedt meg először, s ez az érzés egész délután ott volt a szívében.  
Bár halat nem fogtak, de Teal'c és Deniel kitettek magukért. Teal'c a kötényben és egy tányérral állt Deniel mellett, ki egy sör kíséretében sütögetett. A délután elmúlt és már esteledett. Teal'c már indult volna, hát Denielnek is mennie kellett. Sam egyedül ült pár pillanatig a teraszon az asztal mellett, ahol az ebéd maradványai voltak. Félhomály volt, s elindult a tó felé. Megállt. S nézete a tájat. Hallotta,ahogy a férfi közeledik.

- Elmentek. - felelte, majd a nő mellé ért.

Ott állt szótlanul. Sam se tudott hirtelen mit mondani. Reggel több mindent is tudott volna, de most valahogy semmi sem jutott az eszébe. A sötétség egyre jobban rányomta bélyegét a tájra. Jack megszólalt:

- Carter!

- Uram...- fordult meg Sam.

A férfi ott állt mellette alig tíz centire. Szinte megérintette. Szemében valami fura tűz lobogott. Jack nem tudott megszólalni, csak nézték egymást, majd hirtelen ajkuk összeért. Sam szíve szinte égett, s érezte, hogy a férfinek sem közömbös a pillanat. De mire ez mind átvágott az agyán, ajkuk eltávolodott egymástól. A férfi szemében zavartság volt.

- Carter! Ez nem ...- kezdett bele.

Sam ekkor már érezte, hogy ez a mondat megölte az elmúlt pillanat szépségét.

- Nem helyes...- folytatta - Tudom. - majd utoljára belenézett a férfi szemébe.

A nő elindult a kocsija felé, s rettentően csalódottnak érezte magát. Könnyeivel küszködött. A férfi csak állt ott, nem tudott hirtelen moccanni se, szinte megfagytak lábai, csak nézett a félhomályban eltűnő nő után.  


Samnek ez a pillanat sokáig élt szinte színtisztán az emlékezetében. Most is nagy sóhaj közepette tudta csak valamennyire enyhíteni fájdalmát. Bár azóta kettesben nem maradtak sokat, főleg ilyen szituációkat kerültek, mind a ketten kicsit eltávolodtak a másiktól. De akárhányszor egymás szemében néztek nem tudták leplezni érzéseiket a másik előtt, s Jack sokszor lesütötte szemét, mert bántotta az a helyzet amellyel elváltak akkor este.

- Szia Sam! - hallatszott egy hang.

Carter hirtelen felocsúdott a gondolatai közül, s az ajtó felé nézett. Deniel állt ott fekete zakóban, nyakkendővel.

- Deniel! Máris visszaértél? - nézett rá.

- Igen. Az időeltolódás...- válaszolt és elindult a nő felé.

- Jól nézel ki. - dicsérte meg Denielt.

- Kösz! - várt egy kicsit - Boldog szülinapot! - adott át egy ajándékot Samnek.

A nő meglepődött.

- Köszönöm! - mosolygott.

- Látom a szerkezeten dolgozol. - jegyezte meg.

- Igen. - Sam az ajándékot bontotta éppen, s a csomagolásból a kedvenc csokija került elő elsőnek, majd egy szép váza. - Jaj de szép! - nézte.

- Örülök, hogy tetszik. - mondta Deniel mosolyogva, majd meglátott valamit ami eddig nem volt Samre jellemző, vagyis Sam dolgai közé nem illet be. - Ez mi? Vette fel az asztalról a szobrot.

- Teal'c ajándéka. - mondta a nő - Egy termékenységszobor.

- Érdekes...szép darab. - állapította meg Jackson.

- Teal'c ma megy vissza Dakarára - említette meg Sam.

- Tudom. - mondta nyugodtan Deniel - Jack megjött már?

- Nem tudom. - felelte Sam, majd a vázát a másik asztalra rakta, nehogy lelökje véletlenül, majd a szobrot is mellé tette.

Deniel észrevett még valamit Sam asztalán, míg a nő az ajándékokat rendezte, gyorsan átfutott rajta, majd egy levegővétel és egy szomorú mosoly után megszólalt.

- Te is elmész. - nézett rá.

Sam odafordult hozzá.

- Nincs miért maradnom. - mondta fájó tekintettel, majd hozzátette - Az 51.-es körzetből is szemmel tudom tartani a dolgokat.

Denielt kicsit meglepte a dolog. Bár gondolta még megkérdez valamit barátnőjétől, de a végén mégsem látta helyénvalónak.

- Értem. - mosolygott kicsit, majd egy bólintás után kiment.

Sam egy lélegzetvétel után a számítógép kijelzőjére nézett. Várnak rá az elemzések. Nekivágott hát a munkának. Közben még eszébe jutott, hogy milyen szép dolog volt Denieltől és Teal'ctől, hogy felköszöntötték. Magában reménykedett azon, hogy O'Neill legalább küld neki egy e-mailt. Megnézve a leveleit, semmi sem érkezett. Hát folytatta a kutatást. Legalább a munka leköti majd a figyelmét. Ebédidő volt már mire Samnek sikerült nagyjából átfutnia az eredményeken, és azokat érthető mondatokká, és adatokká változtatnia a jelentés szempontjából. Az étkező felé igyekezve Sam gondolta megnézni mi újság az írisszel.

- Hello Walter! - találkozott vele össze a folyosón.

- Alezredes!

- Hogy haladnak az írisszel? - kérdezte.

- A technikusok még dogoznak.

- Nincs meg mi okozza a gondot? - kérdezte.

- Sajnos még nincs.

- A CSK-12 visszajött?

- Nem. Minden kint lévő csapatot átirányítunk az Alfa bázisra. - mondta a férfi.

- Rendben. - fejezte be Sam.

- Hogy halad a szerkezettel? - érdeklődött a tárcsázómester.

- Lassan. - fejezte be a beszélgetést Sam, mert Walternak szóltak, hogy mennie kell.

Biccentéssel elköszöntek, majd Sam folytatta útját az étkezőbe. Az ebéd után újból a szerkezet mellett találta magát. Már délután háromnegyed három felé jutott oda, hogy terhelés alá tegye a szerkezetet. Addigra sikerült leszednie a fedelét, ami nem kis idejébe és precizitásába került. Rákötött pár kábelt, s elkezdte a töltést. A szerkezet lassan de érzékelhetően vette fel az energiát. Egyszerre próbálta figyelni a szerkezetet és a számítógép kijelzőjét. Lassan elérni látszott a szerkezet a 100%-ot. Hirtelen egy nagy ugrást tapasztalt Sam, utána szinte háromnegyed energiatartaléka vált a semmivé a szerkezetnek. Carter szinte adrenalininjekciót kapott, s gyorsan kezdett dolgozni a számítógépen, hogy megtudja mitől történet az energiavesztés. Egy ideig lekapcsolta a töltést, de azután mégis csak rákötötte, de lassabban engedte rá az energiát, hogy töltődjön. Miközben az adatokat nézte és jegyzetelt, valami mozgolódásra figyelt fel a folyosón. Pár pillanat múlva már tudta, hogy valami történt. Kiérve a folyosóra pár katonát látott szaladni a másik irányba, majd az őrhöz sietett.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte s valami bajt érzett.

- O'Neill tábornokot baleset érte. - jött a válasz.

Sam szinte elfehéredett meg sem tudott szólalni. Nagy nehezen az őr szavai húzták vissza a jelenbe.

- Alezredes! Jól van? ... Carter alezredes! - szólítgatta a férfi.

- Mi?...Jól...Hol van a tábornok? - kérdezte idegesen.

- A gyengélkedő felé viszik ha jól tudom...egy orvosi egység is vele van.

Samnek nem volt annyi ereje, hogy megköszönje, csak szaladt ő is a gyengélkedő felé. Félúton meg is látta a közeledő csoportot. Egy hordágyat is látott a tömegben.

- Jack...- hagyta el a száját a férfi neve.

Elindult feléjük.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte, de mikor meglátta a férfit, szinte elakadt a lélegzete.

A tábornok nem volt eszméleténél. Egyenruhája tiszta vér volt, és szakadás és égésnyomok is fel lelehetőek voltak rajta. Az egyik orvos a fejéhez szorított egy rongyot, ami valószínűleg valaminek a darabja lehetett.

- Később tájékoztatjuk alezredes! - kiabált egy orvos, majd a másikra nézett és hozzátette - Készítsék elő a műtőt! Azonnal!

Sam idegei a plafont verdesték, lélegzete gyors volt. Az első emléke az első sokk után, hogy Davis őrnagy rángatja el az orvosi csapattól.

- Alezredes! ...Carter! ...Sam! - hangzottak a férfi szavai.

- Mi...mi történet? - nézett rá a nő.

- Már itt voltunk közel a bejárathoz, mikor a tábornok kocsiját egy rakéta vagy valami hasonló találta el.

- Hogy mi? Rakéta? - nézett értetlenül a férfire Sam.

- A kocsi felrobbant, mi épp hogy meg tudtunk állni. - válaszolt a férfi, és szinte látta a nőn a zavarodottság súlyos jeleit.

- Él még ugye? - kérdezte.

- A tábornoknak még voltak életjelei mikor rátaláltunk...de a sofőr nem élte túl... - mondta az őrnagy.

Sam elindult a gyengélkedő felé, nyomában Davis őrnagy sietett. Beérve az első orvost megállították.

- Hogy van? - kérdezte Sam.

- Még tart a műtét. - felelte - Nem tudni semmit.

Sam körbenézett. Nem tudott mit csinálni.

- Jöjjön.- hallatszott halk hangon Davis őrnagy szava.

Sam nem is tudta, hova mennek, de az első szobába érve a férfi leültette a nőt. Mindjárt jövök. Sam a falat nézte, majd egyszer csak Deniel tűnt fel Davis őrnaggyal.

- Sam! - nézett rá.

- Deniel. Egy rakéta...- a nő képtelen volt többet mondani.

- Őrnagy kérem jelezze, ha a tábornokot kihozták a műtőből.

- Rendben. - bólintott Davis, majd elment.

A műtét több mint egy óráig tartott, majd a szoba előtt újból az őrnagy jelent meg.

- Kihozták a műtőből. - mondta.

Sam szinte felpattant az ágy széléről és rohanva indult el.

- Dr. James! - szólította meg az orvost.

- Alezredes. - nézett rá, majd hozzátette mikor a két férfi megérkezett - Őrnagy, Dr. Jackson.

- Hogy van? - nézett Deniel rá, s remélte jó híreket hoz.

- Túl van a műtéten, de...

Sam szíve ekkor még gyorsabban kezdett verni. Tudta,hogy ha a doktor már DE-vel folytatja akkor nagy baj van.  
Deniel közelebb ment Samhez, a háta mögött állt, szinte védelmezve barátját a folytatástól.

- Súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. A robbanásban több bordája eltört, tele van zúzódásokkal, belső vérzései vannak, a fejét egy repeszdarab találta el...kómában van. Sajnálom, de a tábornok nagy valószínűséggel nem éli meg a holnapot.

Sam ekkor hirtelen megszédült, Deniel csak annyit vett észre, hogy Sam össze akar esni.

- Sam! - fogta meg barátnőjét Deniel, s Davis őrnagy is a segítségére sietett.

- Dr. bemehetünk hozzá? - nézett rá Davis.

A Dr. látva Carter reakcióját csak annyit mondott.

- Más esetekben tilos, de most megengedem. - felelte, de még mielőtt elment volna hozzátette - Sajnálom.

Deniel és Davis ott maradtak a zokogó nővel a gyengélkedő előtti folyosón. Deniel se bírt már erős maradni, könnyei végigcsordultak arcán. Davis őrnagy is idegesen nézett rájuk. Sam rázkódott a sírástól. Davis egy nagy sóhaj után megszólalt.

- Elmegyek és megpróbálom kideríteni ki a felelős a történtekért. - mondta majd biccentett Denielnek.

A folyosón csak Deniel és Sam maradtak.

- Sam! - Deniel halk hangja a nőt kicsit kizökkentette a sírásból – Gyere... bemegyünk hozzá.

Sam szinte remegő léptekkel indult el, a gyengélkedőn az ápolók és orvosok megrendülten nézték a két személyt, ahogy a tábornok ágya felé igyekezett. Sam újabb sírási rohamot kapott, Deniel is mikor odaértek. A tábornok fejét bekötözték, gépek lélegeztették s monitorok sokasága sípolt. Deniel könnyeit letörölve segített leülni Samnek. A nő csak nézte a férfit. Így ültek lehet több mint húsz percen keresztül. Samet sokszor zokogás rázta meg. Szinte alig látott könnyeitől. Agyában minden zúgott, szinte nem is tudott gondolkodni. Egy idő után Sam megszólalt.

- Miért? Deniel, miért történet ez? - nézett maga elé.

- Nem tudom Sam. - felelte Deniel.

- Én...én nem akarom ... elveszíteni...- újabb könnyek szöktek a nő szemébe.

- Tudom...én se...- sóhajtotta Deniel.

- Olyan hülyék voltunk...- suttogta Sam, majd Jackre nézett.

Deniel nem tudott mit mondani, csak nézte két társát. Nem így kellett volna történnie, nem így kellett volna véget érnie...nem így kellett volna széthullani a CSK-1-nek. Deniel dühös volt magára. Magát hibáztatta, azért ami történet. Ha nem írja meg a levelet, ha marad még ... lehet nem így történtek volna az események.

Hirtelen sípolás szakította félbe a csendet. Sam megrémült, Deniel Jackre nézett. Hirtelen orvosi csapat szaladt a tábornokhoz. Sam újabb sírásban tört ki.

- Vigye innen! - kiabált egy orvos.

Deniel minden erejét összeszedve húzta el az ágyról Samet. A sípolásba és az orvosi csapat szavaiba Sam ordítása csapott.

- NE! - ordította könnyei közepette, Deniel magához szorította a nőt ki szabadulni akart - Deniel! Ne! Jack!

Sam érezte, hogy már mindennek vége lesz. Magán kívül volt, Deniel is könnyei közepette állt ott tehetetlenül. A hátuk mögött egy erős kéz a vállát érte. Deniel hátrapillantott.

- Teal'c...- szólt.

A Jaffa erős volt, de látva barátait és legjobb barátját, ahogy az életéért küzdenek az ő szemeiben is könnyek gyülekeztek.

Az orvosi csapat lassan eljött O'Neill tábornoktól. Az orvos a kis csapat felé indult.

- Hmm... Sikerült stabilizálni, de már nem tart ki sokáig.

Deniel karjaiból kiszakadt Sam, majd Jack ágyára vetődött. Megfogta a férfi kezét, könnyes szemmel nézte.

Deniel és Teal'c is az ágyhoz mentek.

- Hallottam, hogy mi történtet és a Prometheus rögtön visszafordult. - mondta Teal'c.

- Jó, hogy itt vagy. - válaszolta Deniel - Jack nem éli meg a holnapot, de az orvos szerint lehet a ma estét sem...

Teal'c O'Neillra szegezte tekintetét.

- Sajnálatosan hallom. - majd lesütötte szemét.

Sam szinte motyogott valamit és ütemesen ringatózott az ágyon.

A csapat újabb órát töltött Jack mellett. Alig szólaltak meg. Sam tudatáig annyi jutott, hogy Teal'c is itt van, de más már nem.

- Dr. Jackson! - szólt be az ajtón Davis őrnagy.

- Igen őrnagy. - nézett felé Deniel.

- Azt hiszem tudjuk mi történt. - jött a válasz.

Deniel Teal'c szemébe nézett és látta társa pillantásából a választ.

Deniel felállt majd Samhez lépett.

- Sam! Sam! - szólítgatta a nőt, ki ránézett.

- Elmegyünk egy időre, Davis őrnagy tud valamit a balesetről. - mondta.

Sam csak bólintott könnyes szemmel. Pár másodperc után a nő egyedül maradt. Nézte szerelmét könnyes szemével és szívében olyan fájdalmat érzett mint még soha. Szorította a férfi kezét. Szemei vörösen izzottak a könnyektől. Eszébe jutottak az emlékek, amik még fájdalmasabbá tették a pillanatokat számára. Az elvesztegetett idő, amit már nem tudnak majd bepótolni. A várakozás amit szívében most a mérhetetlen nagy fájdalom váltott fel. Szerette őt. Jobban mint gondolta volna. Szinte nem is tudta, hogy mit is érez eddig a férfi iránt. Agyában a képek az emlékekről kattogtak. S újabb sírásban tört ki mikor utolsó csókjukra gondolt Jack hétvégi házánál. Ha akkor tudta volna... Nem ment volna el. Ha utána ki is dobták volna, nem jött volna el... De már nem tehetett semmit.  
Csak egy szó, bárcsak tudna mondani valamit. Bárcsak szólna hozzá. Könnyeit letörölte. Nem akart beletörődni abba amit az orvosok mondtak.

- Jack! Nem hagyhatsz itt! - suttogta - Hallod! - nézett rá s várta mikor nyitja ki szemét, de nem történt semmi. - Szeretlek Jack!

Sam újabb sírás közepette próbált megkönnyebbülni kicsit, de nem sok sikerrel. Könnyeitől nem látta a férfit. Letörölte őket az arcáról és a férfi mellkasára hajtotta lassan a fejét. A gyengélkedő lassan elcsendesült. Kis idő múlva Sam kinyitotta szemét. Elaludt. Újra felült. Nézte a férfit. Szorította kezét és reménykedett. Lassan a fájdalom már eluralkodott rajta, az üresség érzése is kezdett szívébe törni. Nem, nem akarta... elveszíteni. Hirtelen Jack pulzusa lassulni kezdett. Sam meredten nézett rá, fogta kezét miközben érzete már nem lesz visszaút. Annyit tudott csak, hogy a háta mögött orvosok érkeznek, de Jacknek már nem volt több ereje. Sam szemébe könnyek gyűltek. Hirtelen egy hang szólalt meg a háta mögött, valaki a nevét monda az ajtóban állva. Sam hátranézett s az eddigi zavarában még nagyobb káoszt okozott a tudata annak akit látott. Egy szó hagyta el száját kicsit értetlen pillantást vetve rá.

- Apa !?

Sötétség fogadta mikor egy kicsit magához tért. Csak a vészvilágítás nyújtott valamicske fényt. Szemei még égtek a könnyektől, de hirtelen nem tudta mi történt. A pillanat tört része alatt átsuhant egy gondolat az agyán, majd a sötét laborjából szinte eszét vesztve rohant ki. A sötétségben még kicsit homályosan látva rontott be a vezérlőbe. Walter szinte ijedten nézett rá.

- Carter alezredes! Jól van? - meredt rá a félhomályban.

- Hol van O'Neill tábornok? - kérdezte magánkívül a nő.

- Még nem ért vissza a bázisra. - jelentette ki a férfi.

Sam az órára nézett, s szívében az eddig uralkodó fájdalom kicsit enyhülni kezdett.

- Mi ez a sötétség? - nézett Walterra.

- Az íriszt próbálták rendbe hozni a technikusok, mikor hirtelen kivágták a kapu energiaellátását, és az véletlen kivágta a fő biztosítékokat amik a Parancsnokság energia ellátásáért felelősek.

Sam bólintott Walternak.

- Biztos, hogy jól van alezredes? - nézett rá a férfi.

- Már tudom mi az a szerkezet! - mondta Sam, majd sietve távozott.

Miközben sietett vissza, az energialelátást is sikerült visszaállítaniuk. Beérve a laborba a szerkezethez ment és minden kábelt, amit azért kötött rá, hogy energiával lássa el, egy határozott mozdulattal rántott le róla.

- Hú... - sóhajtott.

Fejében kavarogtak az emlékek, szívében érzések rohamozták meg. Kicsit megnyugodva indult el, és a szobájában az fürdőbe a csaphoz sietett. A hideg víz felfrissítette. Többször megmosdott, majd még folyatta kicsit a vizet, miközben a mosdó szélén támaszkodott vizes arccal. Már tudta mi történt, bár is majdnem 100%-an biztos volt benne. Elzárta a vizet, s visszament a laborjába. A szerkezetre egy nehéz pillantást vetett, majd a számítógépéhez ült. Gyorsan lekérte a szerverről az a videó fájlt, ami az ő laborjára vonatkozott. Elindította és figyelte az eseményeket, belehajtott addig, hogy pont ott kezdődjön el, ahol terhelés alá rakta a szerkezetet.

- Igen! Ez az! - szinte majd kiugrott a székéből örömében.

Újra és újra visszajátszotta azt a részt, ami az igazát bizonyította. Szívében a fájdalom eltűnt, s az öröm mindent megváltoztatott. Bár még szemei égtek s sírástól, amit a víz kicsit enyhített, de attól még érezte. Megkönnyebbülve ült, majd újból elindította a videót.  
Mikor Sam terhelés alá tette a szerkezetet, még minden renden volt. De abban a pillanatban, hogy a szerkezet elérte a teljes energiaszükségletét volt egy ugrás. Igen, ez magyarázott meg mindent. A videón az ugrás előtt Sam zöld színű munkaruhában volt, de a videón az ugrás után már kékben. Ez mindenre magyarázatot adott. A szerkezet nem volt más mint egy párhuzamos világokba való átváltást segítő eszköz. Sam addig nem sejtett semmit még a gyengélkedőn meg nem jelent az apja az ajtóban. Akkor volt az első pillant amikor nem tudta, hogy hallucinál, vagy tényleg apja áll ott. Azért tért vissza az az utáni pillanatban mert az írisz javítása közben az egész parancsnokág energiaellátása megszűnt egy időre és a szerkezet leállt, így úgy látszik mindenkit visszavitt a saját világába. Sam főzött még egy kávét és közben a több mint három órás videót nézte, attól az ugrástól kezdve. A videón semmi más nem szerepelt az áramszünetig mint az, hogy a szerkezeten dolgozik. Senki sem járt addig a laborban és semmi sem történt, vagyis itt szinte semmi sem történt meg abból amit átélt a másik világban. Összeszorult szívvel gondolt arra a nőre aki most visszatért a saját világába. Már későre járt mikor a videónak vége lett. Fáradt pillantásokat vetett a laborra, annyira lefoglalta a videó, hogy ki se mozdult a helységből még végig nem nézte azt. A telefon hirtelen megcsörrent. Kicsit megijedt. Odament és felvette.

- Itt Carter alezredes! - mondta.

- Üdvözlöm alezredes! O'Neill tábornok kérte, hogy szóljak, hogy sürgősen beszélni szeretne magával! - válaszolt a hang - A kantinba forduljon be előtte.

- Köszönöm! - válaszolta Sam.

Az asztalára nézett, majd elindult. Hát, valahogy ki kell magyaráznia magát, mert az elemezés sehol sem volt. A történtek miatt nem is tűnt fel neki, miért kell előbb a kantinba mennie. A folyosókon szinte csak az őrök voltak, senki sehol. Beérve a kantinba Sam meglepődött. A helyég közepén egy asztal volt fehér terítővel két személyre megterítve és itt-ott pár gyertya égett. Elmosolyodott. Egyszer csak megjelent O'Neill tábornok egyenruhában.

- Gondoltam éhes a sok munka után. - mondta kis mosollyal.

Sam hirtelen nem is tudott mit mondani, csak nézte a férfit.

- Carter! Jól van? - nézett rá furcsán O'Neill.

- Igen...- nyögte ki felocsúdva Sam, majd az asztalhoz ment.

A tábornok is leült majd elkezdtek enni. Sam el se hitte, hogy mi történik vele. Folyton amikor lehetett a férfit nézte. Annyira jó volt látnia, hogy itt ül vele szemeben. Az egész helyzet meseszerűnek hatott számára. Ketten voltak csak a kantinban. Biztos a tábornok intézte így, gondolta a nő. Mikor végeztek az étellel, a férfi megszólalt.

- Remélem jó volt a vacsora. - nézett rá.

- Igen uram! Köszönöm! - válaszolt Sam.

A férfi egy ajándékot vett elő miután lepakolta az asztalt, amit Samnek nem engedett.

- Boldog születésnapot! - adta át.

- Köszönöm! - nézett rá nagy mosollyal Sam.

Nagyon örült neki, hogy a férfi emlékezett rá. Nagyon izgatott volt, attól, hogy mit kapott, de mikor először meglátta, kicsit kétkedő pillantást vetett rá. Egy akta volt. Meglepődött, valahogy nem ilyen ajándékra számított. Kinyitotta, majd az első oldalon elkezdte olvasni a szöveget. A férfi csendben figyelte. Sam arcán a meglepődöttség vette át az uralmat.

- Uram, ez azt jelenti, hogy már ...- kezdett bele.

- Igen Carter. Már nem én vagyok a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság tábornoka. - mondta szemében boldog tekintettel.

Sam hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Akkor ez most azt jelenti, hogy Jack már nem a felettese. Valahogy hihetetlen volt számára. A mai nap szörnyűségei után, kapott egy ilyen ajándékot. A férfi felállt, majd a pult mögött valamivel csörgött kicsit. Hirtelen egy nagy világosság kerekedett, s O'Neill egy tortával érkezett vissza min egy csillagszóró szikrázott. Sam meghatódott. Boldog volt. A tortát a férfi a nő elé tette le,. Sam nézte a szép süteményt majd a csillagszóró alatt megpillantott valamit. Az előtt azt gondolta boldogságát nem lehet felülmúlni. Sam szemében könnyek jelentek meg, mikor a csillagszóró lassan elégni látszott, de még szikrázott kicsit s fénye visszatükröződött a gyűrűről. A férfi szemébe nézett. Minden ami vele ma történt a feledés homályába veszett. Sam szíve szárnyalt és mérhetetlen boldogság öntötte el. Csak egy szavat tudott mondani:

- Igen. - a következő pillanatban már ajkuk egymáshoz ért s felhőtlen boldogság öntötte el őket.

A Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon az óra elütötte az éjfélt.

VÉGE


End file.
